même si tu ne me vois pas
by Sirti
Summary: salut tous le monde, petit OS pour faire plaisir entre les deux Akashi. attention présence de sang


**Même si tu ne me vois pas…**

Salut mes fraises tagadas ceci sera un OS avec comme SEULS personnages Akashi, oui j'ai mis un s parce que comme vous pouvez vous en doutez on va voir les « deux » Akashi. J'ai trouvé l'idée en lisant une fic' avec le même thème mais au lieu de mettre un limon il y aura du sang. Oui j'aime l'odeur du sang au petit déjeuner et alors (merde je divague, vague) au faite pour ceux qui veulent lire l'idée originale le titre c'est « je serai toujours là pour te briser » donc voilà.

Bonne lecture.

Il était là assis, seul comme souvent quand il était chez lui, en train de regarder une Télé éteinte. Depuis la Winter Cup il était redevenu comme avant, mais est encore là au fond de lui. « L'autre » comme il l'appelait mais, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'affinité avec lui, Akashi avait fini par s'attaché à l'Empereur, c'est pour ça que quand il était seul et n'avais personne près de lui, il ferma les yeux et entrais dans ce monde qui est le sien.

-Bonjour Seijuro. Dit une voix. Akashi décida d'ouvrir les yeux et vit un deuxième Akashi. Mais celui-là était différent, il avait les yeux hétérochromes et un smoking noir avec une cravate rouge. C'était l'autre.

-Bonjour Akashi.

La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient, était d'un blanc immaculé et surtout était vide à part une chaise où était assis « L'autre » un livre dans les mains.

-Que me veux-tu Seijuro ?

-Un peu de compagnie.

-Comme tu peux le voir je suis occupé à lire.

-Un livre blanc. Continua Akashi.

-Et ? C'est dans les endroits les plus vides où l'on peut voir le mieux.

-Et tu vois quoi ?

-Le vide, l'ennui, la faiblesse, la peur. Ce genre de chose.

-Et tu les vois où.

-En te regardant.

A ces mots Akashi regarda « l'autre » avec des yeux exorbiter.

-Co…comment ?!

-Oui, tout ce que je vois, je les vois en toi Seijuro.

-Tous ceci est ridicules.

-Non, c'est la pure et simple vérité.

-Et comment te prouver le contraire.

-Une partie de shogie, ça te dit ?

-Ok.

« L'autre » fit claquer ses doigts et une table, deux chaises et un plateau de shogie apparurent dans un flash de lumière.

-Alors allons-y Seijuro. Mais avant j'aimerai te prévenir d'un truc : si je gagne tu mourras.

La déclaration de l'Empereur venait de glacé le sang au rouge mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, il a dit qu'il jouerait et il jouera. C'est ainsi que les deux Akashi commençait leur partit. Comme le pensait Akashi, joué contre soit même est assez difficile. Après plusieurs heures de jeux et de silence, une voix interrompit se silence légendaire.

-J'ai gagné Sei-ju-ro. Le prénom fut dit très lentement et avec un air qui voulais signifier tous et rien à la fois.

-Oui, tu as raison. Tu as gagné, maintenant je vais y aller. Suite à cette déclaration « l'autre » se mit à rire, avec un rire sadique et diabolique à la fois.

-Je ne crois pas mon petit Seijuro. Maintenant je vais te tuer. L'Empereur sortit alors une paire de ciseaux de sa poche avant de les lancer à quelque centimètre du visage de sa future victime, celle-ci profita alors des ciseaux qui était à quelque centimètres de son œil pour les prendre comme arme de défense.

-Ne me dit pas que tu veux me tuer Seijuro. Je suis comme un frère pour toi.

Tétaniser par la peur le « vrai » Akashi ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire, ces mains et le reste de son corps tremblais. On aurait dit un cerf se faisant chasser par un lion affamé qui n'avait pas manger depuis des lustres.

-Je…je te tuerais si…s'il le faut. Oui Akashi avait peur, il avait peur de lui-même. C'est la seule chose qui le terrifie. Peu de personne connaisse sa peur, seul la GM et Momoi connaisse l'existence de ce cauchemar, de son cauchemar.

C'est dans un claquement de doigt et un rire forcé que l'Empereur fit disparaitre la paire de ciseaux que le pauvre Seijuro tenait entre ces mains.

-J'ai créé cet endroit j'y fais ce que je veux Seijuro. Dit « L'autre » comme pour répondre à la question silencieuse de rouge. Je peux tous faire, je vais te faire une démonstration.

Dans un autre claquement de doigt de l'Empereur deux cordes tombaient et un crochet apparu derrière la victime rouge. Ce dernier eu aussitôt les mains attachées de façon à avoir les paumes face à son agresseur.

-Serres les dents, ça va pas faire du bien. C'est avec ces paroles que « l'autre » fit apparaitre deux épées, qu'il planta une dans chaque main du rouge dans un énorme cri de douleur.

-OUI, VAS-Y CRI PLUS FORT ! J'ADORE QUAND TU CRIS !

Le sang dégoulina le long des bras d'un Akashi criant, implorant et pleurant toute les larmes de son corps blessé et mutilé.

-Attend Seijuro ce n'est pas encore finit. Ne meurt pas maintenant.

-Quoi !? dit Seijuro entre deux larmes.

-Je vais te montrer. « L'autre » enfonça alors encore un peu plus les deux épées avant de planter une paire de ciseaux de l'œil gauche de sa victime.

-Ça me répugne à chaque fois que je vois ton œil. Annonça-t-il un air de dégout dans la voix alors qu'Akashi repartait dans des cris assourdissants.

-Quand tu seras mort je prendrai la place dans ton corps. J'ai vraiment hâte.

Suite à ces mots, l'Empereur fit apparaitre un pistolet qu'il avec lequel il pointa le lion.

-Adieu, Seijuro.

-Non, s'il te plait.

Trop tard, le coup était parti. Une balle dans la tête.

-Maintenant je vais reprendre ce qui me revient. Il ferma alors les yeux avant de les ouvrir quelque secondes plus tard dans sa chambre.

-Monsieur ? Une femme de ménage était rentrée dans sa chambre.

-Oui ?

-Un jeune homme est là il dit s'appeler Kuroko Tetsuya.

-Faite le rentrer.

-C'est déjà fait monsieur, il est ici.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un Kuroko qui se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'il regardait son œil gauche.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda le bleu tremblent de partout.

-Je suis de retour Tet-Su-Ya.

 **Voila voila. Clairement à certain moment je savais pas comment faire la transition donc j'implore votre pardon si à certain moment c'est mal tourné donc si vous voulez me faire part d'une remarque je suis ouvert à toute proposition. Je suis open bar pour ça donc je vous dit à plus.**


End file.
